


Butterflies on the Playground

by JasonVoorhees



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Fluff, Other, Partnershipping, School, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonVoorhees/pseuds/JasonVoorhees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken and Wormmon get married on the playground at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies on the Playground

**Author's Note:**

> A fic request. Turned out pretty sappy in some parts.

 

 

"Teacher," Iori said firmly. "They're passing notes."

His palms sweaty, Ken hurriedly stuffed Wormmon's note into his desk. Why did Iori have to be such a tattle-tale? He straightened up in his chair, trying to look innocent.

Iori, however, was not pointing at Ken or Hikari (who was seated beside Ken, and had aided in the note-passing), but at Daisuke and V-mon, who were clear on the other side of the classroom.

Daisuke and V-mon immediately began protesting loudly, even though they were both clearly holding folded pieces of paper. The teacher plucked the notes away from the noisy pair, read them silently, and let out a sigh. "Really?"

Ken let out his breath slowly, and glanced quickly at Hikari. They exchanged small _we-didn't-get-caught_ smiles and turned back to their desks. Thank goodness for Daisuke and V-mon always plotting trouble.

 

"So what's the plan?" Hikari asked around a mouthful of sandwich. She, Miyako, and Hawkmon were sitting together with Ken and Wormmon in the cafeteria. Iori was down at the end of the table with Armadimon, several chairs between him and the other kids. Ken suspected that Iori thought they were mad at him for calling out the note-passing. Well, he could sit down there if he wanted. Daisuke and V-mon weren't going to yell at him (the teacher caught them all the time anyway; they weren't particularly sly with their notes) but Ken was mildly annoyed anyway.

"Plan for what?" Takeru asked as he and Patamon approached the table with their lunch trays.

Hikari finished chewing and smiled broadly. "The wedding."

"Oh?" Takeru glanced around the table and noted that Ken and Wormmon were blushing furiously. "For you guys?"

"It--it's not really... I mean..." Ken mumbled.

"It is, too!" Wormmon piped up. "Ken-chan and I are getting married. We agreed." The little digimon wiggled excitedly in the chair. "We're gonna do it tomorrow."

"Wow!" said Patamon, eyes wide. "That's not a lot of time to plan!"

"It isn't," Miyako agreed. "We figured the playground is good. Under the swing set, maybe?" She directed this question at Ken.

"Or on top of the slide!" Hawkmon added before Ken could reply. "That way you can slide down together after you take your vows."

"Oh!" said Wormmon, tugging on Ken's sleeve. "That sounds fun, can we do that, Ken-chan?"

"O-ok." Ken was fairly certain that if his face got any redder he'd pass out. He really didn't want to be the center of attention. He'd had enough of that for a lifetime. But his friends seemed to be having fun with it and Wormmon was practically glowing (and that was the important thing).

"I'll take care of the music," Miyako said. "But we're going to need refreshments." She frowned and glanced around the room. "Where are Daisuke and V-mon?"

"Oh, they got in trouble with the lunch lady again," Takeru said.

"Hmm." Miyako looked around again then slapped the tabletop beside her. "Iori, come sit over here! Why are you down there all by yourself?"

Iori looked startled, then quietly moved over to sit beside Miyako. Armadimon followed, not as quietly.

"Do you wanna be the officiant?" Miyako asked after a few moments of silence.

Iori's eyes widened and he glanced nervously at Ken. "Me? Really?"

"Well, your dad's a police officer, so I think you're most qualified," Miyako said matter-of-factly. "Is that good with you guys?"

"Yes!" Wormmon said before Ken could even open his mouth. Well, whatever. Ken wasn't _that_ annoyed. He offered Iori a small smile and the younger boy's eyes lit up.

"O-okay!" Iori said. "I'll do my best."

"Yay!" Armadimon clapped. "This is going to be fun!"

"How about your Best Men?" Hikari asked.

"Oh," said Ken. "I thought Daisuke and V-mon, since we are jogress partners."

"That's what _I_ was going to say!" Wormmon exclaimed. "Oh, we really do think alike, Ken-chan." If Wormmon got any more bouncy, he was going to bounce right out of his seat. Ken couldn't help smiling. Before he could think about it too hard, he leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Wormmon's forehead.

"Ohhhhh," the other kids said in unison as Wormmon stared adoringly at his partner and Ken stared at the floor. "Save it for the honeymoon, _gawd_ ," added Hikari, giggling.

"What's going on?" The group all looked up to see Daisuke and V-mon hurrying over to their table, barely managing not to spill the contents of their lunch trays.

"Top secret stuff," Miyako said quickly. "No dweebs allowed."

"But you're already over here," Daisuke shot back.

"Minimum of one dweeb, then."

Daisuke thought for a minute, then said, "Ok, you win. I'm out of comebacks already. Man."

"Yes!" Miyako clenched her fist in victory. Then she and Daisuke wiggled their fingers at each other and fist-bumped.

Takeru shook his head. "You guys are weird."

"That's why we're besties," Daisuke said as he and V-mon slid out chairs and sat down. They immediately began cramming their lunch in their mouths.

"How are we supposed to talk about our top secret plans with you two pigging out?" Miyako asked, shaking a plastic fork at Daisuke.

"Weh lifening," V-mon replied.

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Ken and Wormmon are getting married tomorrow. You guys are the Best Men."

Daisuke and V-mon high-fived each other while continuing to stuff their faces.

"Why were you in trouble this time?" Hikari asked. "Answer quick, you've got two minutes until the bell rings."

Daisuke swallowed too quickly, coughed, and said, "Why do you think we're eating so fast, Hikari? And the lunch lady didn't appreciate our modifications to the trash cans." He and V-mon nodded knowingly at each other.

Hikari held up a hand. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

V-mon shook his head and sighed. "The lunch lady just doesn't know a good idea when she sees it."

"I'll say!" Daisuke exclaimed, but before he could continue, the bell rang. Ken suspected it was a ridiculous idea anyway, as most of Daisuke and V-mon's ideas tended to be. Hopefully they wouldn't come up with anything too weird for the wedding.

 

When school let out the next day, the chosen children and their digimon partners all gathered in the playground. Hikari and Tailmon hung flower garlands on the slide, and Takeru and Patamon were writing "ICHIJOUJI WEDDING" in the sandbox. Miyako and Hawkmon were at the bottom of the slide ladder; Iori and Armadimon were at the top. Daisuke and V-mon were lugging a large cooler over to the swing set.

"The happy couple are here!" Miyako called up to Iori and Armadimon.

"Armadimon, you're going to have to slide down," Iori said quietly. "There's not enough room for four up here."

"I know," the digimon replied with a grin. "I just wanted to keep you company until Ken and Wormmon got here. Don't worry, you'll do fine." Armadimon gave Iori a squeeze and hopped onto the slide.

"Okay! You guys go on up." Miyako was shooing Ken and Wormmon up the slide ladder. "Everybody else line up on either side."

It was rather awkward fitting everyone. Iori ended up standing on the second rung of the ladder while Ken and Wormmon sat in the small space at the top of the slide. The other kids and digimon lined up by the slide itself.

"Should we get some sticks to salute with?" Hawkmon asked seriously. "Since we don't have swords."

"No," Miyako replied, "but Hikari brought some bubbles."

"Oh, right!" Hikari produced a small bottle of bubbles. "I only have one, though, so we'll have to share."

"Ok," Iori said, fumbling with the papers on which the vows were written. (They had each written their own). "Um, I, let's see..." He cleared his throat. "I... no, um, Welcome to the wedding of Wormmon and his beloved daring-- _darling_ Ichijouji Ken." Iori and Ken both turned red. Wormmon just beamed. "Now they will read, um, read their vows."

"Me first!" Wormmon said excitedly. Iori handed him a piece of paper. " _Ahem_. Ken-chan, I promise to cherish you and love you and protect you, and to stay unwaveringly by your side for all our digital (or non-digital) adventures. You are the most beautiful, strong, amazing person I've ever known and I really, really, really love you! I swear I'll love you through this life and all the next." Wormmon blushed and jumped up and down.

"Careful!" Daisuke called up. "You're shaking the slide. If the teachers see they'll blame it on me and V-mon."

"Shut up, Daisuke." Miyako kicked him in the ankle. Daisuke yelped but shut up.

There was a pause, then Iori handed Ken the other sheet of vows. Ken gripped it tightly, his damp palms wrinkling the paper. "Wormmon," he said slowly. "There's a phrase that's commonly used, in both literal and metaphorical terms. It's a very simple phrase, and I never really thought too deeply on it until it happened to me. It's amazing that the person I get to say this phrase to is someone I love, deeply and unrelentingly." Ken took a deep breath. "Wormmon, you saved my life. You are so incredibly brave and supportive, I honestly cannot live without you. I love you. I hope that the life we will have together will be filled with happiness, and I promise to do my absolute best to make it that way." Ken swallowed.

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon blubbered, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Ken felt tears running down his own face, and he heard Iori sniffle.

"Marry them already!" Daisuke yelled hoarsely. Ken glanced down the slide and saw that everyone else had started crying too. He glanced down at the sheet of paper in his hands. It was covered with teardrops... no... those were raindrops. Somehow it only took a split second for the beginnings of rain to suddenly turn into a torrential downpour.

"Eeek!" V-mon squealed. "Hurry, Daisuke!"

"Hikari!" Tailmon shouted at the same time Takeru said, "Patamon!" They all sprung into action. Daisuke and V-mon raced over to the swing set and grabbed the cooler; the other three kids and three digimon raced to the jungle gym, grabbed a giant tarp that they'd stashed there earlier, and dashed back to the slide.

"Push them down, Iori!" Miyako called up. Iori jumped and shoved Ken and Wormmon down the slide before he realized he'd done it.

"Ah! Sorry!" He called after them. Daisuke and V-mon had deposited the cooler under the slide and went back to the bottom to catch their jogress partners. As soon as they were out of the way (Iori climbed halfway down the ladder, then jumped to Armadimon), the other kids draped the tarp over the slide and everyone crowded under.

"In retrospect," Takeru said, "the jungle gym might have been a better idea."

"It is pretty crowded under here," Hikari agreed, "but it's too late now."

"Wow..." Ken said. "You guys were really prepared."

"Is it time for juice boxes?" V-mon asked excitedly.

"No!" Daisuke bopped his partner's head. "They're not married yet."

Everyone looked expectantly at Iori. "Oh!" the younger boy said. "Um... do you have the certificate?"

"I do!" V-mon flipped open the cooler and began digging around.

"V-mon! I just said!" Daisuke tried to pull the cooler away from the small digimon.

"No, no!" V-mon cried, hanging onto the edge. "I put it in here!"

"Oh, well in that case." Daisuke surrendered the cooler and V-mon unearthed a small plastic tube from the ice.

"Seriously?" Miyako shook her head and gave the digimon a withering look.

"It's ok, it didn't get wet," V-mon assured her. He handed the tube to Iori, who turned back to Ken and Wormmon and said somewhat timidly, "I now pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Ken leaned down for a chaste kiss, but Wormmon leaped into his arms and made it a big sloppy one. "Wormmon!" He exclaimed, his face burning.

"Um." Iori offered them the tube.

Wormmon popped it open and unrolled the paper inside. "Ohh, it's so official-looking! Thank you, Miyako!"

Miyako grinned. "You're very welcome." She started clapping and the rest of the group joined in. "Congratulations!"

" _Now_ is it time for juice?" V-mon whined.

"Heck yes." Daisuke opened the cooler up and began distributing juice boxes to everyone.

"Thank you," Patamon said. "Say, aren't these from the cafeteria...?"

"I refuse to answer that question because we'll get in trouble," was Daisuke's answer.

"You definitely just incriminated yourself," Hikari told him.

Daisuke stopped in the middle of punching his straw through the box. "Oh." He was quiet for a bit. Then said, "Oh!" again. He spun around to face V-mon, who was finishing juice box number two. "V-mon! The tarp is getting rained on."

V-mon's eyes widened in realization. "Water slide!" The two of them fell over each other running out from under the slide, and a few minutes later were having a lot of trouble attempting to climb the wet tarp-covered ladder.

"You did great, Iori!" Armadimon was saying happily.

"Thank you," Iori said shyly.

"Thank _you_ ," Wormmon told him. "Now Ken-chan and I are spouses!"

"Yes, thank you," Ken said. "Thanks, everyone." He squeezed Wormmon gently and gave him another small kiss.

Wormmon kissed him back and whispered, "I love you, Ken-chan."

"I love you too," Ken said, and he thought, _everything is really going to be all right._

 


End file.
